A Night With Franziska von Karma
by SRC4
Summary: A horny Mia Fey visits Franziska von Karma. This is my first fanfic ever, so please rate and review. Rated M for yuri/lesbian and sexual content.


**Author's Note: Do note, that in the beginning, the sex isn't entirely consensual. Thank you, guest reviewer.**

* * *

Franziska von Karma awoke with a start, as she felt something pressing against her inner thigh. It was a hand, rubbing it at a steady pace.

"It seems I woke you up," a female voice said.

Franziska froze up. For the first time in her life, she was scared. She didn't know what to do.

So she screamed.

"Shh..." the voice said again, after cupping her mouth. Franziska didn't like this one bit, so she reached behind her, looking for her whip. It wasn't where it usually was. Then she realized who the voice belonged to.

Mia Fey.

"Mmm..." Mia put a finger over Franziska's panties, rubbing them gently. Surprisingly, they were completely soaked. But, being a von Karma, Franziska grabbed at Mia's hand, trying to pull it away.

No success.

"Why do you fight back? You're soaking wet, you know you want this as much as I do."

Franziska let out a stiffled moan. Mia's other hand strayed up to Franziska's bra. Franziska, still trying to resist (though she was more wet than she ever had been), elbowed Mia in the gut. It didn't affect her much. In fact, it just turned Mia on even more.

Franziska finally managed to remove Mia's hand from her mouth.

"You foolishly foolish fool who dares to foolishly walk into my home like a fool and rape me!" She exclaimed, very angrily.

"Come on now, you know you like this," she purred, puttng the hand that had been rubbing her thigh, into her panties, and started teasing the outside of her clit. Franziska was getting wetter every second.

Franziska finally gave in to Mia's rubbing.

Mia began to unfasten Franziska's bra straps, and managed to take it off almost effortlessly.

"Mmm...you seem pretty wet, Franziska." Mia was soaked as well.

"Nnngh...fool..." is all she managed to say.

Mia inserted a finger into Franziska's vagina, and started moving it in and out at a steady pace. Franziska let out a loud moan. She was ready to just fuck her, but Mia had other plans.

Mia removed her soaking wet finger, and inserted it into Franziska's mouth, who enjoyed the taste of it. Then she slid Franziska's wet panties off of her, and Franziska gave out a low moan. She was enjoying this very much, though she hated to admit it.

Mia was about to insert her finger to tease her some more, but Franziska pushed her hand away, and layed on top of Mia.

"Mmm...Franziska..." Mia moaned.

Franziska admired Mia's body. Her big breasts, her great curves...everything about her was hot. Not to mention the fact that she was already naked, and her juices were running down her legs.

Franziska couldn't help but get even more wet (however that was possible). She went down on Mia, and started licking her inner thighs. Mia let out a groan, and so did Franziska. She finally reached her dripping wet place, and started to lick around out. Mia let out a loud moan. Franziska was enjoying watching her squirm about, but she wasn't just going to tease her all day, so she started sucking on her slit.

"Mmm!" Mia was close to orgasm, but she held back as Franziska inserted her tongue and explored her insides.

"F-Franziska...I'm gonna..." Mia moaned loudly.

Franziska then completely stopped and removed her tongue right before her orgasm. Mia was a bit disappointed, but she couldn't orgasm yet. She pulled Franziska into a kiss, exploring her mouth with her tongue, their breasts squashed together.

Franziska started sucking on her tongue, and they both moaned. They parted lips, a string of saliva remaining. Then Mia, with a sudden burst of energy, pushed Franziska off of her, and was on top once again.

"Mmm, what should I do with you?" Mia purred.

"Anything you wish." Franziska said, out of character.

"How about...we grind?" Mia suggested.

Franziska simply nodded, saving her breath. Mia put her left leg over Franziska's right, and her right over the other's left. They started going slowly, and Franziska let out a loud moan, and Mia tried to stiffle hers. They picked up the pace, both of them moaning loudly, trying not to orgasm this early.

"I-I'm gonna cum!" Franziska cried.

"M-Me too...!" Mia moaned.

They both orgasmed at the same time, squirting everywhere.

"Mmm...Mia, that was...perfect." Franziska purred.

"It's...not over yet." Mia panted, pushing Franziska down.

"A-Again?!" Franziska exclaimed.

"Of course 'again', I'm not satisfied yet." Mia simply said, teasing Franziska's nipples. She let out a soft moan, confirming that she was not done either.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please review if you want to see more, please. As I said, this is my first fanfic ever, so please tell me where to improve, also.**


End file.
